


The Moment You Knew He Cared

by bellprincess



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, sad clown boi is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellprincess/pseuds/bellprincess
Summary: Sorry if the name it weird, idk what to actually call it soooo….you get that trash….Anyways! This was a request, sorry I didn’t get to it until now….hope this is what you wanted!Request:  Hey! Could you PLEASE do either a fic or headcannon. As if Penny is sexually intimate with someone else, (no feelings though). And he doesn’t understand why the reader is upset although he loves the reader. Maybe he didn’t think of the act in such a way or comprehend the damage it would cause the reader like he legit doesn’t realize that human emotion til now. The reader is heartbroken. Penny tries to understand and fix it. He feels horribleWarning: rape mention(also sad clownboi and feels ahead)Copied from one of my tumblr side blogs





	The Moment You Knew He Cared

You heard it on the news. They were sending some poor girl to the psych ward because she wouldn’t stop crying about some clown that came into her room and raped her. The second you heard the report your jaw dropped to the floor. As soon as you came to your senses, about the situation, you knew you needed to talk to him. Pennywise hadn’t killed you yet, and you thought that maybe there was a chance that he did love you back. Although, he hadn’t said it, you knew that there was some sort of feeling there.

Grabbing your coat and keys, you just didn’t care anymore. You had to go talk to Penny. There was no getting around this, and the more you thought about it made you more pissed as all hell. Reaching the Neibolt house, you watched your breath disappear into the cool fall air. It felt like an eternity, but you walked up the steps. Each movement caused a creaking beneath you, and it almost sounded like the whole house was going to cave in on itself. Walking deeper and deeper into the house, you called out for your lover.

“Penny? Penny, we need to talk.” You tried to not let him hear how shaky your voice was. Deep down you always worried that he would eat you eventually, the moment your fear smelled too delicious for him not to sink his teeth into your flesh. Even just thinking about it made you shudder.

Without warning you heard a giggle coming from behind you. “Yes, my dear?”

That voice almost always made you melt. Just the way he said everything attracted you for some reason. You couldn’t explain it. But that was not the time for this. You spun around. “Penny, was it you that did that to that girl?”

“Did what?” That goofy smirk spread across his face as he drooled on the ground. “Oh! You mean that sweet little delicious snack? I didn’t have time to eat her because her boyfriend came running into the room. Didn’t want to attract attention to myself again after what happened with those kids.”

“Penny! That was not right!” The anger in your voice didn’t waiver. Just hearing him talk like that made your stomach churn. “What you did to that poor girl was rape, and not only that but you and I are supposed to be a thing!” You stomped on the floorboards that argued against your foot with a loud groan. Your anger just came flooding out without hesitation. “I can’t believe you Penny! I mean, I know you aren’t human and all, but I thought that I meant something to you. That isn’t something you do when you care about someone. Hell, that isn’t something that you do at all!”

As you continued to yell at him, Penny’s expression changed. You didn’t care, but you also couldn’t tell if it was sadness, anger, or hunger. Maybe a mixture? Who knew, but nothing was going to stop you now. There was nothing that could stop the word vomit coming out of your mouth. You just kept going and going. You honestly couldn’t even tell what you were saying anymore. Maybe it was all just jumbles at this point, and nothing was coming out. All you knew was you were mad, and Penny didn’t look like he was listening.

Eventually, you stopped, and both you and Penny just stared at each other for a couple minutes. He still wasn’t letting onto what he was thinking. He never did that. That just was Penny. Never letting on how he actually felt, just a mask so that he could keep in control.

“Are you gonna say anything?” You asked almost spitting at him.

Without a word, he just walked towards you and wrapped you in a hug. You tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than you. And was that, a sob? Suddenly, he slumped down, pushing his head into your stomach. He was gripping your arms as he sobbed again.

“I’m sorry.”

You had no clue what to say. This was not like him. You’ve never heard him apologize. And you had no clue as to what was happening now, so you just stroked his hair as he cried.

“I’m sorry, darling. I just thought that it would be a good way to get food. But I didn’t like the taste of that fear. It stunk. I lied, her boyfriend didn’t come. I just didn’t like the taste.” He could barely talk, but he just kept going. There was now a pool of drool and tears practically seeping through your coat. “I’ve never seen you so upset with me. I know I don’t do good things, and I know that you aren’t always going to be happy. But seeing you like that breaks me. It hurts. I don’t know how to describe it. Part of me is afraid. Afraid you’ll leave. I don’t want you to go.

Holding back tears of your own, you choked down a sob. You sure as hell were not going to let him off the hook for this one, but seeing him like this, hearing those words, it broke you too. Wrapping his head into a hug, you held him there. “I’m not going to leave you Penny. I-I’m still mad at you, but I love you. I’m not going anywhere.” Sensing that the tears weren’t going to stop anytime soon, you worked your way down onto the floor with the weeping clown and embraced him. Kissing his red runny nose, you knew that this wasn’t something fleeting, he actually cared. Whether that was always going to be the case, you still had yet to find out. But for now, you just sat there holding Pennywise in your arms.


End file.
